Our First Time
by South Park Firefly
Summary: Antonia and Lovina share their first time in love making. Nyotalia, Yuri ONESHOT Warning: Yuri,


**AN:** **My first Yuri~ But there is a reason! For my shy Romano~**

**Warning: Smut, toys and bad language**

Antonia hummed happily as she gazed at Lovina who shot her a glare "What?" she huffed.

"You're so cute~" She smiled; reaching out she poked her nose.

"Shut up you stupid bastard!" Lovina pouted "How the fuck am I cute now?"

"You just are~" Antonia practically sang. She ran her fingers through the dark mahogany hair.

"Get off!" Lovina slapped her hand away. Antonia gave her a nuzzle smiling happily. Lovina blushed heavily and nuzzled back "Idiot…" she muttered.

Antonia stood up "Do you want a tomato?"

Lovina nodded "Of course Bastard!" She said frowning slightly.

As the Spaniard walked off practically skipping, Lovina looked down at her retreating arse. Blushing she looked away cursing the women for wearing such tight jeans. They were hugging her round toned buns. Lovina self-consciously picked at her shirt hating the way her breasts kept trying to escape over the top. Spain came back in shortly holding a large tomato "Hola sweetie~"

"Shut up and give it to me!"

Antonia laughed and got to her hands and knees she pressed her nose to Lovina's "You want me to give _it _to you~" she purred.

"I-I meant the tomato you pervert!" Lovina snapped snatching it out of her hands.

"Aww don't I get a kiss…" Antonia pouted.

"No." Lovina said before biting into the tomato huffily. As she bit into it juice ran down her chin, Antonia licked the juice before it slid down her throat. "D-don't do that!" Lovina said blushing.

"But I love you~" Antonia said softly "You were getting all sticky."

"You're a pain." Lovina huffed "Go do something!" she scowled eating the tomato; she turned her back on Antonia in case she was giving her the huge Spanish puppy eyes.

Antonia smiled "Lovi~ I can see your underwear~" She pulled on the tag sticking out the back of Lovina's jeans.

"H-hey! Shut up!" Lovina snapped.

"Oh Lovi~ you're so cute~" Antonia gave her a nuzzle before having the rest of the tomato splatted in her face "L-Lovi! That was mean!" She pouted.

Lovina laughed "Idiot you deserved that!"

Antonia grabbed her wrists and pulled her close "That was so mean." Smirking she pressed her lips to Lovina's. Lovina whimpered and tried to push her away but she gave up and let her succumb to her lover's kiss. Antonia cupped Lovina's face and deepened the kiss slipping her tongue into hers. Lovina moaned and shakily gripped Antonia's wrists.

Tearing her face away Lovina looked down shyly "St-stop it…"

"Why?" Antonia blinked "Don't you like me?"

"N-no…it's not that…" Lovina shook her head "I-it's nothing…"

Antonia looked at her sadly "Did I hurt you?"

Lovina shook her head "No! I-i…it's nothing!"

Antonia kissed her again "Let me love you." She whispered before kissing harder. Lovina blushed and kissed her back her cheeks flaring up. Antonia gently pushed her tongue in the younger's mouth making her gasp and grip her wrists harder. Antonia gently moved her tongue along Lovina's, shyly the Italian joined in.

Antonia moved her hand down slowly and cupped her breast, Lovina ripped her face away "N-no!"

"Hm? What's wrong Lovi?" Antonia asked innocently.

"A-Antonia i-I can't! I-I'm nervous!" Lovina looked away "I'm…sorry."

Antonia smiled and cupped her face "Sweetie I will treat you right. Don't be scared and I won't push you into anything you're not comfortable with."

Lovina nodded "S-so…you want s-sex?"

"Only if you do." Antonia smiled.

Lovina gulped and looked away "O-okay…b-but not here! U-upstairs!"

"Si of course~ That's where all my special toys are~"

"Sh-shut up!" Lovina growled.

Antonia laughed blissfully and took her hand, she pulled the Italian to her feet and took her upstairs. Gently she lay her on the bed "I will make you feel so loved mi tomate."

"O-okay." Lovina blushed as Antonia gently raised her shirt. She blushed heavily at her breasts spilling over her bra. Antonia gazed at them her eyes taking them in "S-stop staring you frickin perv!"

Antonia smiled "So beautiful~"

"N-no I'm not." Lovina hid her face in her hands shyly as Antonia smirked.

"You are. You are really beautiful."

"How?" Lovina muttered.

"You are. Everything about you." Antonia slid her hands over Lovina's breasts "They're so big and soft~" she purred.

"G-get off!" Lovina yelped.

Antonia pouted "Why?"

"B-because they're…not…I dunno!" Lovina hid her face again. Antonia pulled her hands apart and kissed her again passionately.

Antonia slowly danced her hand down Lovina's body and teased her breast and stomach as she went lower and lower. Her hand snaked between the younger's legs making her gasp and break the kiss. "A-Antonia?"

"Shh mi tomate~" Antonia smiled and rubbed her.

"P-please! N-no!" Lovina whimpered.

Antonia smiled and rubbed her harder through her jeans, Lovina's legs fell open and she bit her lip as a feeling of pleasure rushed through her. Antonia gently unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them down. "Antonia! S-stop it!"

"Huh?" Antonia blinked "Don't you want this?"

"I-I do…" Lovina hid her face again as Antonia pulled them off. She gently parted the Italian's legs "J-just you know…don't..."

Antonia giggled "Don't what?" She gently rubbed the front of her panties with a finger making Lovina gasp and shiver slightly. Antonia smiled, there had to be one way to get the shy female out of her hands "So cute~" she purred.

"Sh-shut up." Lovina muttered. Her eyes widened behind her hands as she felt Antonia slip her fingers under the material. She whined softly as Antonia slipped a finger between her sex parting her slightly. "A-Antonia! Please…" Antonia ran her finger up to her clitoris and stroked softly.

Blushing heavily Lovina moaned she still kept her face hidden so Antonia pulled them away "I need to see if I'm doing a good job."

Lovina blushed again "O-okay…"

Antonia smiled proudly as she took off Lovina's shirt making her blush heavily. "So beautiful~"

"B-before you do anything I-I want you to take off your clothes." Lovina stuttered her cheeks flushing. Antonia nodded smiling. She whipped off her shirt and unhooked her bra, she laughed softly at Lovina's face, she was staring at her chest a flush on her cheeks.

"You are much bigger than me." Antonia grinned, she wriggled down her pants and threw them in a far corner "Now for my undies~" She sang as she wriggled them down. Lovina blushed and hid her face seeing the soft neat brown curls. Antonia bounced back on the bed and immediately cupped Lovina's breast "See? They're much bigger than mine!"

Lovina gasped "S-stop it!"

Antonia laughed happily "Shhh you'll enjoy it si~" She gently squeezed and massaged Lovina's breast while lowering her head to lick the other. Lovina bit her lip trying to hide the fact that she was going to moan. Antonia smiled and moved her tongue up a gradually hardening nipple. Taking it into her mouth she heard the Italian whine in pleasure.

"A-Antonia please!" She begged.

Antonia only smiled in answer as she sucked and squeezed some more. She trailed her other hand down between Lovina's legs and rubbed again. Lovina moaned and blushed at how wanton she sounded. Antonia smiled feeling how wet she was getting through her underwear "So sexy~" She purred slipping her fingers under the material again, gently she stroked her making Lovina whine more.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She gasped as her panties got pulled off and thrown away.

"You'll see." Antonia giggled naughtily. She lowered her head and licked her sex softly.

"N-no!" Lovina gasped closing her legs tightly around the poor Spaniard's head "N-no don't do that! I-it's dirty!"

"Shh it isn't your clean and you will taste so good~ It's pretty~"

"Don't be stupid!" Lovina hissed "No it's not! You can't have a pretty-Ohhh!" her back arched as Antonia licked her clitoris slowly. "A-Antonia no!"

"Lovina you just need to relax." Antonia said softly. She licked her entrance making the younger moan and grip the sheets. Lovina had never felt anything like this and when Antonia slipped her tongue inside her she almost lost it.

"A-Antonia…I-I think I'm coming." She whined.

Antonia didn't care she wanted to taste her lover so the mess was no worry. Finally with a cry Lovina let go her back arching as she came. Antonia drank it all in with relish. Sitting up she smiled "You taste so sweet Lovi~"

Lovina panted breathlessly "A-Antonia…I-I…"

"Si?" Antonia smiled cheekily.

"Wh-what about you?" Lovina whispered.

"I can use toys~ Hold on~" Antonia walked off and came back later with two vibrators. Lovina blushed deeply and hid her face in her hands again. "Don't be scared mi tomate~ I won't hurt you."

Antonia proved this by gently slipping one inside herself "S-see?" she moaned softly "I-it feels so good~"

Lovina blushed deeper but let her legs drop open. Antonia smiled happily and gently eased the toy into the virgin. Lovina arched biting in her lip. "I used a smaller one for you." Antonia said kindly "Because you're a virgin."

Lovina moaned as Antonia moved the toy inside her "Does it feel good?"

She nodded "S-si b-but Antonia please! A-all I want is you to do stuff!"

"Huh?" Antonia tilted her head curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean…" Lovina stuttered trailing off "N-never mind…"

"No tell me~" Antonia smiled.

"I-I want you…" Lovina blushed.

"You want me to do stuff to you? Like before?" Antonia asked smiling.

"S-si." Lovina blushed "A-and I wanna t-touch you too…" She sat up and removed the toy from herself "P-please?"

Antonia wriggled the toy out of Lovina and smiled as she slipped her long fingers back inside. Lovina whimpered and leaned over she held the toy and slowly moved it in and out of Antonia whose eyes widened in pleasure. "O-oh! Lovi!" She moaned.

Lovina blushed and moved it again "S-so this is okay?"

"Si si it's so good~"

Lovina smiled shyly "Well…erm can you d-do the same thing as before…?"

Antonia grinned and licked her again making Lovina's eyes flutter shut she fell back as she felt the fingers inside her move "Antonia!" She moaned.

Antonia smirked and licked again and again, she slid her hand down to herself and moved the toy inside herself as she tasted her lover. Lovina placed a hand in Antonia's hair and gripped tightly, she moaned her other hand gripping the covers. Soon enough she came again and Antonia sat up happily "You really do like it~" She said cheerfully.

Lovina blushed and sat up and moved the toy in and out of Antonia, shyly she gripped her breast and squeezed. "I-is this good?"

"Si I like it so much~" Antonia moaned softly.

Lovina smiled and copied Antonia's before motions on her breast, she massaged and squeezed until finally Antonia arched crying out. Lovina blushed feeling her lover's essence run down her hand "O-oh." She stuttered pulling the toy out.

Antonia panted and fell face forward her bottom still in the air. "Th-thank you L-Lovi…" she panted.

Lovina smiled blushing happily "So I am good!"

"Si." Antonia smiled.

"Oh…well that's really good! S-so can we sleep now?" Lovina yawned a little "Doing all that makes me sleepy…"

"Si of course." Antonia cuddled up and held her "You're so cute~"

"Sh-shut up." Lovina blushed "Y-you idiot…"

"I love you~" Antonia smiled.

"L-love you too." Lovina muttered.

"Did I do a good job and made you feel beautiful and loved?" Antonia asked kissing her hair.

"S-si…you really did." Lovina said softly.

**Arigato~**

**Please review~**


End file.
